


In The Small Hours

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: One night Weiss can't sleep and sees something interesting





	In The Small Hours

It was a peaceful night in team RWBY’s dorm room and everyone was asleep, except for Weiss. She had had too much coffee that evening and couldn’t sleep. The situation was rather annoying. She couldn’t do much except twiddle her thumbs and wait for the caffeine to wear off. So she lay there, staring up at the rickety construction Ruby called a top bunk hanging overhead when she heard a soft whimpering noise. Weiss listened carefully and herd a little gasp coming from above. Curious, she quietly rose from her bed to take a look. Ruby was awake and busy. Now it was Weiss’ turn to gasp but it went unnoticed. Ruby lay in bed with a sleep mask and headphones on. Her blanket was bunched up at her feet and her pants were drawn down to her knees. Weiss blushed like crazy and looked away.  
_I can’t believe I caught Ruby masturbating_ , she thought to herself. It’s not like she didn’t sympathize with her leader. She did it, too, from time to time. Her preferred spot was the shower though, because she could lock the door. Regardless, she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t interrupt her, obviously, that would be too embarrassing and awkward for both of them. Her best option seemed to be to just go back to bed and ignore it. However, she wasn’t sleepy, especially not now. And to top it all off, Ruby looked kind of… pretty. Weiss heaved a soft sigh, bit her bottom lip, and decided to keep watching.  
Weiss’ vantage point was located next to Ruby’s shoulders so she couldn’t see everything clearly. Ruby’s left hand was between her legs and rubbing her clit Weiss determined from the way her fingers moved. Ruby’s right hand was groping her breasts through her nightshirt, rubbing and squeezing them without much rhyme or reason. Occasionally, she would pinch her nipples, which caused her to make the sounds that first caught Weiss’ attention.  
As Weiss watched she felt her own heat rising. This show was definitely not making her any more tired. She looked at Ruby’s face. Even with the sleep mask on she could tell her leader was blushing. Weiss also wondered what Ruby was listening to. Ruby’s headphones were very well insulated so she couldn’t hear much and Ruby’s scroll lay all the way across the bed so she couldn’t see. A soft moan drew her attention back to Ruby’s face. Her lips were parted a little and occasionally she would lick or bite them. Weiss’ eyes followed her left arm down to her crotch again. She watched the hand perform those erotic movements that made her own hand itch to do the same. Eventually, Ruby adjusted her hand and the movement changed. Her middle and ring fingers were doing little thrusting motions now. Ruby’s breathing became more rapid as Weiss watched the younger girl raise her hips off the mattress.  
_If only she used her right hand_ , she thought, convinced that she would’ve been able to see at least a little bit of Ruby’s pussy at this angle if it were so. Her wish was granted shortly thereafter, though not the way she wanted. Ruby abandoned her chest and used her right hand to rub her clit more while the left kept fingering. Ruby’s shirt slipped up a bit, revealing her stomach and Weiss watched it tense up in irregular, but increasingly short intervals.  
Weiss looked on as Ruby climaxed. Ruby’s hips rose, her thighs shook and her hands stopped what they were doing. Only her right hand kept teasing her clit a little bit, which meant that Weiss got her glimpse at Ruby’s rose. All the while Ruby tried to suppress any sounds. She pressed her lips together and the only thing Weiss heard were soft whining noises. When Ruby finally came down from her high and began to catch her breath, Weiss retreated into her own bed.  
She heard the rusting of fabric, the shifting of weight on the mattress, and then silence. Everything was quite again, everyone was asleep except for her. Weiss was more awake then ever. She lay there for a while, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs. Ruby had riled her up, but she would have to wait until morning for a chance to do something about it. Taking a shower now would cause a ruckus, the walls weren’t that thick in the dorms. Eventually, she had had enough. If Ruby could do it and get away with it, then so could she. Still under her blanket, she pulled up her nightgown. Her pussy felt smooth and slick under her fingers. She gently touched her clitoris and could barely contain a moan. Weiss flipped on her stomach and pushed her face into her pillow to muffle whatever sounds she couldn’t suppress and tried again. She softly moaned as she began teasing her clit in earnest. She could tell it wouldn’t take her long to cum considering how excited she was. While Ruby had excited Weiss, it wasn’t the only factor. She had never felt so in danger of getting caught before and it turned her on. While one hand teased her clit in front, the other one slid across Weiss’ supple butt to invade her pussy from behind. Weiss couldn’t help but think about Ruby as she pleasured herself similarly to how her team captain had done it.  
She bit her pillow when the climax came. All anyone could have heard where some labored, muffled breaths. The orgasm was strong, and as Weiss lay there, slowly calming down, she felt comfortably tired. She slowly drifted off into sleep, thinking about how pretty Ruby had looked.


End file.
